El Guardián de Yurio
by Anabel2804
Summary: Cuando Yurio encontró su ágape se dio cuenta de algo más, finalmente entendió lo verdaderamente importante que era aquel espíritu que siempre había cuidado de él y que deliberadamente ignoró. Ahora estaba dispuesto a dejar la farsa e intentar restaurar su relación con él. También en Wattpad.


**El guardián de Yurio:**

Una vez se hubiera alejado del Ice Castle lo suficiente y que la administradora no estuviese a la vista, escaneo el lugar para verificar que estuviera completamente solo antes de soltar lo suficientemente alto al aire:

—Se que estás ahí, así que sal— gruñó la última parte viendo fijamente donde sabia se escondía su acosador.

Hubo un prolongado silencio donde solo se alcanzaban a escuchar ruidos monótonos a distancia. molesto por el insufrible silenció se cruzó de brazos y hablo nuevamente.

—Deja de ser un cobarde ¡Y sal de una vez! — grito esperando finalmente obtener una reacción.

De tras del frondoso árbol salió lo que aparentaba ser un joven pocos años mayor que él, alto y delgado con el cabello tan blanco como la nieve y ojos azules como el cristal, vestido con una sudadera azulada con capucha y pantalones arraigados, descalzo y con un bastón de pastor a mano. No había cambiado en absoluto, pero ¿Que esperaba?

El otro chico clavo sus azules ojos en él y pudo presenciar un remolino de emociones en ellos, varias de las cuales no eran comunes de ver en alguien que se supone llevaba diversión a los niños. Inconscientemente se sintió culpable de ser el responsable de causar aquella mirada, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—¿Me puedes ver? — finalmente hablo.

—Si vas a espiar a alguien, asegúrate de que no haiga niños presentes que puedan verte— evadió la pregunta.

—¿Puedes verme? — repitió haciendo caso omiso de su consejo.

Le lanzó una mirada cansada, ya se había esperado esa pregunta estúpida.

—Siempre he podido— admitió gruñendo, no quería responder tan sinceramente pero no le queda de otra si quería que esto resultará bien.

—Pero...

—Nunca he dejado de verte— interrumpió cortando su posible negación —Y nunca podré dejar de hacerlo por más que quiera— no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada indignada —Eres como una maldición.

Lo miro estupefacto, pero conforme procesaba sus palabras su mirada se cargaba de culpa y tristeza.

—Lo lamentó— bufo en respuesta.

No quería oír sus tontas disculpas, no había decidido hablar finalmente con él para recibir eso.

—Como sea.

—Entonces las veces que trate de hablarte— empezó dudoso sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta a su próxima pregunta —¿Por qué no respondías?

Esta vez no escondió la momentánea mirada de culpa que cruzo su rostro.

—Te ignoré— confeso sin atreverse a mirarlo —No podía olvidarte o dejar de verte así que decidí ignorar tu existencia

No necesitaba verlo para saber que sus palabras le habían dolido, él mismo sabía que decir eso habia sido un gran golpe, pero ¿Cómo iba a mentir con respecto al porque nunca respondió a sus llamados los cuales en ocasiones fueron desesperados? Habia estado tan enojado que sinceramente no le habia importado el daño que le causaba.

El silencio volvió, más agudo y pesado, ninguno se atrevía mirar al otro mientras se concentraban en sus pensamientos.

—Nunca pensé— lo escucho murmurar lentamente —Nunca pensé que me guardaras tanto rencor...

¿Rencor? Nunca le guardo rencor simplemente llego a odiarlo, aunque eso no se lo iba decir, era consciente de que ya lo habia lastimado lo suficiente.

—Por lo que paso contigo y tu madre.

Apretó los puños al escucharlo mencionar a su madre. Le lanzo una mirada furiosa y se acercó a él a grandes zancadas, levanto el puño dispuesto a golpearlo, pero se contuvo, en lugar de causarle daño físico decidió dañarlo emocionalmente. ¿Quería rencor?, Entonces le mostraría rencor.

—¿¡Cómo crees que me sentí al enterarme que mi supuesto amigo era el hombre que abandono a mi madre al enterarse que estaba embarazada!?

—Yuri— lo llamo retrocediendo ante su arrebato con una mirada de culpa y dolor, pero él no lo dejaría ir, quería respuestas y se las daría sí o sí.

Lo tomo del cuello de la sudadera y lo obligo a verlo a los ojos, los cuales eran una mezcla perfecta de los verdes de su madre y los azules del tipo que tenía enfrente.

—¿¡Sabes cuánto te espero!?, ¡Seis años!— con suficiente fuerza lo empujo provocando que su espalda chocara con el tronco del árbol —¡Ella te espero, por seis años! — repitió. Sin lograr contener más el impulso de golpear algo estampo su puño en el troco del árbol a milímetros de su cabeza —Le dijiste que volverías, le prometiste que volverías— toda la furia que sentía comenzaba a desvanecerse — Y ella espero, día tras día, noche tras noche, espero, cuando el invierno llegaba ella aseguraba que volverías— lo miro a los ojos recibiendo una mirada conmocionada y de infinita tristeza —Pero no lo hiciste. Jamás volviste— se alejó sin seguir tolerando su cercanía —Al menos no cuando seguía viva.

Tomo su maleta y lo dejo ahí conmocionado y dolido, finalmente se dio cuenta de que tratar de arreglar las cosas con él no habia servido de nada, regresaría a Rusia a prepararse para el Gran Prix y volvería a ignorar la existencia del maldito espíritu del invierno. Jack Frost volvería a ser solamente un mito inexistente para él.

—Quería volver— su voz lo detuvo —Quería volver y permanecer al lado de Anya— el tono que utilizaba sonaba cargado de melancolía y arrepentimiento —Quería acompañarla en todo el tema del embarazo, quería ayudarla y cuidarla— no dijo nada, ni siquiera movió un solo musculo, solamente se quedó ahí escuchando lo que tenía que decir —Quería verte nacer— sintió como sus ojos como el hielo se clavaban en su espalda —Quería verte creer, quería criarte, estar a tu lado y protegerte, ser a quien acudieras cuando tuvieras miedo y quien te diera palabras de consuelo cuando estuvieras triste— lo escucho acercarse pero aun asi se quedó fijo en donde estaba —Quería hacerte creer en los guardianes— lo último lo dijo con un toque de ironía —Anhelaba formar una familia contigo y tu madre, quería que llevaras mi apellido, que fueras Yuri Frost Plisetsky y no solo Yuri Plisetsky... deseaba que los tres fuéramos felices juntos.

Apretó el agarre de su maleta. Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a arder y respiro varias veces evitando que las odiosas lágrimas tuvieran éxito en salir, no quería que sus palabras, inventadas o no, le afectaran, pero ¡Mierda! Lo estaban haciendo, quería irse y no escucharlo más, quería seguir fingiendo que no existía y olvidar esta maldita interacción, pero...

—Entonces porque...— necesitaba saber, si era verdad lo que decía necesitaba saber —¿Porque no volviste? — no lo miro, no estaba dispuesto a verlo todavía —Si tanto querías volver ¿Porque no lo hiciste?

—No pude.

Apretó los dientes. ¿¡Que no podía!?, ¡No podía!

—¡Podrías si hubieras querido!

—¡Traté, pero no pude! — se volvió para enfrentarlo, pero no pudo decir nada porque él continúo —Me lo prohibieron— lo miro esperando una explicación —Los espíritus no pueden tener relaciones con mortales... Es contra las reglas.

—¿Y cuándo a ti te importaron las reglas? — no pudo evitar decir.

Le dedicó una sonrisa que no les llegó a los ojos.

—Tienes razón, nunca me importaron las reglas— su mirada se perdió por un momento —Por eso continúe con Anya a pesar de que me dijeron que no podía.

» Soy un guardián y a pesar de que los guardianes se rigen por reglas diferentes también soy un espíritu de temporada. Los guardianes tienen permitido interactuar con humanos ya que es su deber protegerlos, pero los espíritus lo tienen prohibido — lo miro a los ojos —Porque los espíritus son más susceptibles a enamorarse de ellos.

» Al volverme guardián mi interacción con los humanos era permitida pero limitada, podía convivir con aquellos que creyeran en mí solo si me alejaba cuando llegaban a la edad adulta o si dejaban de creer. Cumplí con ello, pero todo cambio cuando conocí a Anya.

» En el instante que conocí a tu madre supe que ella era especial, era inteligente, bella, decidida, segura de sí y muy determinada, al verla crecer con el tiempo me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorado de ella. Trate de alejarme, pero ella me lo impidió asi que empezamos una relación cuando cumplió 16.

» Por dos años, todo fue perfecto por dos años hasta que los demás guardianes se enteraron. Ellos intentaron que me alejara de ella, pero en mi terquedad los ignoré y seguí con ella, solo tiempo despues me di cuenta de que no lo hacían porque no les interesaba mi felicidad sino porque me estaban protegiendo y a ella también.

» El día que me dijo que estaba embarazada fue sin duda el más feliz de mi vida, iba a ser padre ese era un sueño que tuve desde antes de volverme espíritu y lo iba a cumplir con la mujer que amaba. Asi que planeamos una manera para hacer que su padre creyera en mí, contarle de nuestra relación y del bebe que pronto vendría... Pero no sucedió asi.

» Unos días despues recibí una notificación proveniente de la Madre Naturaleza, quería tratar un asunto importante conmigo o eso era lo que decía en su carta, asi que le dije a Anya que regresaría pronto y partí rumbo a su palacio.

» Una vez ahí tuve una especie de intervención por la Madre Naturaleza explicándome las reglas que prohibían a los espíritus relacionarse con los humanos más allá de lo permitido y prácticamente me ordeno que me alejara de Anya. Me negué.

— _Me decepcionas Jack Frost, a pesar de lo que los demás espíritus dicen de ti enserio pensé que en realidad podrían equivocarse— la Madre Naturaleza lo miro con decepción —Eres egoísta querido, por lo que no me dejas otra elección— se levantó de su trono y lo señalo con su báculo —A partir de hoy, Jack Frost espíritu del invierno, tiene prohibido acercarse a cualquier país en el cual la mortal Anya Plisetsky habite._

— _No— exclamo Jack tratando de alejarse de la brillante luz que comenzaba a rodearlo. La Madre Naturaleza continuo firme con su dictamen._

— _Y asi será hasta que dicho mortal perezca— sello con un sonoro golpe de su báculo en el suelo._

— _¡No!_

—Trate de volver, pero cuando me encontraba a más de cien metros de Rusia era transportado a otro lugar, por seis años trate de regresar con Anya, pero me fue imposible. Constantemente me preguntaba cómo se encontraría ella, si estaba bien, si habia tenido al bebe y si asi fue que habia sido, como lo habia llamado. Nunca, en ningún momento, deje de pensar en ustedes— lo miro nuevamente abandonando momentáneamente sus recuerdos —Eran lo más importante para mí asi que sin importar cuan inútil resultara intente regresar para estar a su lado, y cuando finalmente pude volver a Rusia estaba contento, pero luego me di cuenta de lo que mi regreso significaba.

» Volé lo más rápido que pude hasta la casa de su padre para asegurarme que todo estaba bien, que ELLA se encontraba bien, pero cuando llegue y me di cuenta de la verdad no pude con ella. Saber que ella se habia ido y que no pude estar a su lado cuando más me necesitaba fue lo peor que pude haber pasado.

—Hay una razón por la que nos prohíben a los espíritus relacionarnos con los mortales— hablo seriamente sin apartar la mirada de él como si quisiera que comprendiera completamente lo que iba a decir —No es simplemente porque seamos susceptibles a enamorarnos de ellos, sino que su perdida nos vuelve vulnerables y propensos a contaminarnos.

» El alma del ser humano es pura, por lo que cuando un humano es elegido para volverse un espíritu al morir deja su cuerpo mortal y su alma es la que se vuelve inmortal, por lo que al renacer como espíritu somos puros, seres buenos y bondadosos, casi comparados con los ángeles. Pero como existen ángeles existen demonios por lo que existen espíritus puros y espíritus contaminados. Cuando un espíritu es vulnerable puede llegar a contaminarse y es asi como se crean seres como Pitch Black.

—Me estaba contaminando— confeso avergonzado de su vulnerabilidad. Estaba en Shock, nunca llego a pesar de que la muerte de su madre le habia afectado de tal manera —Si no fuera porque me habia convertido en guardián ahora no sería él mismo. Ser guardián impidió que la contaminación avanzara rápidamente— sonrió levemente agradecido por todo lo que le habia dado el haber aceptado convertirse en guardián —No luche, aunque lentamente, estaba permitiendo que la oscuridad me llevara, pero entonces te vi.

Lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver algo que solamente avía visto en los ojos de su madre y su abuelo dirigido asea su persona, amor, un infinito amor, un amor puro, un amor incondicional, ágape. Recordó que era esa la razón por la que decidió intentar hablar con él, porque el hombre-espíritu del que tanto negaba su existencia, era parte de su ágape. Por más que lo ignoro y renegó de él, Jack Frost siempre velo por su bienestar, siempre mostro ágape por él sin importar que.

—Tú me salvaste Yuri. El verte me hizo recordar que no lo habia perdido todo, que a pesar de que Anya se habia ido ella me habia dejado lo más importante, te habia traído al mundo— le sonrió con cariño y no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa —Cuando me acerque a ti aquel día estaba dispuesto en decirte quien era, en decirte quien REALMENTE era, pero me di cuenta que no quería pasar contigo lo que pase con tu madre, no quería arriesgarme que la Madre Naturaleza supiera de ti y me obligara alejarme nuevamente o peor, que te hiciera algo pues nunca antes se habia visto un hibrido entre un espíritu y un ser humano. Asi que decidí que si quería estar contigo tendría que tratarte como a los demás niños, me volví tu amigo, le di diversión a tu vida, te cuide, te apoye, trate de ser tu amigo a pesar de que solamente quería ser tu padre— lo miro con nostalgia —Cuando fuimos a patinar a aquel lago cuando tenías seis fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

— _Quiero ser patinador profesional— dijo Yuri._

— _¿Tu qué? — pregunto Jack asegurándose de que habia oído bien._

— _¡Quiero ser patinador profesional! — repitió el niño con determinación. Jack se rio —¡No es gracioso!_

— _O no, claro que no— coincido, pero su sonrisa decía otra cosa. Yuri lo miro indignado._

— _¡Ya lo veras Jack! Te lo demostrare, te demostrare que seré un gran patinador ¡Y seré el mejor del mundo!— Jack sonrió con cariño y le revolvió el cabello al niño._

— _Por supuesto que lo serás, y yo estaré ahí para verte triunfar— juro._

—El que me digieras cual era tu sueño y ser responsable del mismo fue lo mejor— le sonrió nuevamente pero no lo vio al estar perdido en aquel recuerdo.

Se habia olvidado por completo de que Jack habia sido el primero en saber cuáles eran sus aspiraciones incluso habia olvidado que el habia sido quien le enseño a patinar, ¿Cuantas cosas como esa habia olvidado?

—Sinceramente me habia olvidado del diario en el que tu madre siempre escribía— su voz lo trajo devuelta a la realidad —No habia esperado que lo encontraras y te enteraras de aquella manera que era tu padre.

Aun recordaba aquel día, recordaba como asea cinco años todo el cariño, respecto y admiración que sentía por Jack Frost se volvió odio por unas simples palabras escritas en un viejo diario de su madre. Saber que el que consideraba su mejor amigo era en realidad el hombre que hizo sufrir tanto a su madre fue la peor de las traiciones, ¡Maldición! Su odio ni siquiera se debía a que los hubiera abandonado (Lo cual sabia ahora no era asi) o que no hubiera querido hacerse responsable (Otra cosa que no era verdad), su odio se debía a que estuvo cuatro años interactuado con él y no fue capaz de decirle la verdad, aunque ahora sabia sus motivos para no hacerlo aún lo consideraba cobarde por no haberle dicho de frente "Soy tu padre" (Ignorar referencia Star Wars).

Hasta el momento habia escuchado toda su historia sin interrumpir, aunque hubiera querido en algunas ocasiones, y, aunque tenía varias cosas en las que pensar, decidió que ya no quería callar por más tiempo.

—Si no lo hubiera hecho dudo que hubieras tenido las agallas de decirlo— gruño tratando de ocultar la fragilidad emocional y mental en la que se encontraba.

—Tienes razón— reconoció con tristeza —Dudo mucho haberlo hecho.

Lo miro por un largo momento debatiendo mentalmente en si decir la última pregunta de la que quería respuesta o no. Finalmente decidió hacerla.

—¿Porque seguiste cuidándome a pesar de que te hice creer que no podía verte?

—Porque no iba a dejarte nuevamente— lo miro determinado —A pesar de que creí que habia perdido tu creencia decidí seguir al pendiente de ti, me habia prometido cuidarte y protegerte y decidí seguir visitándote a pesar de que te habia perdió, no iba a dejar que nada malo te pasara por lo que siempre me mantuve cerca para ayudar cuando fuera necesario. Eres lo más valioso que tengo Yuri y no quiero perderte como a tu madre, no tan pronto— sonrió —A demás de que quería estar presente para verte cumplir tus metas— añadió queriendo calmar un poco el tenso ambiente —Eres un gran patinador Yuri, no sabes lo orgulloso que me ciento de ti.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al oír esas ultimas palabra. Nunca habia experimentado aquella rara sensación, claro habia escuchado a su abuelo decir lo orgulloso que estaba varis veces, pero esa sensación era diferente a la que ahora sentía, ¿Asi era cuando tu padre decía que está orgulloso?, Decidió dejar eso para despues.

—Una mierda— soltó recibiendo una mirada conmocionada de su parte —Toda tu historia no me suena más que una mierda— lo miro molesto por algunos segundos antes de suspirar —Pero maldición ¡Te creo!— exclamo finalmente —Te creo y acepto tu maldita explicación— lo señalo —Pero eso no quiere decir que lo haya olvidado o perdonado— apunto haciéndole entender que aún faltaba un largo trayecto para perdonarlo del todo.

Jack proceso lo anteriormente dicho y sonrió, puede que aun quedaran demasiadas fisuras en la dañada relación con su hijo, pero supo que una habia logrado remendarse.

—Comprendo— asintió.

Aún quedaba un lago camino, pero se juró que poco a poco lograría remendar cada una que aquellas fisuras y llegar a tener una relación estable con Yuri.

Yuri volvió a tomar su olvidada maleta.

—Puede que ya no te ignore, pero no esperes que responda siempre—Jack asintió.

Lo miro por última vez antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse. No dio más de diez pasos antes de detenerse y sin voltear dijo:

—El Gran Prix, si quieres venir a verme no me opondré a ello— sabiendo que lo avía escuchado, finalmente se alejó.

No tenía idea que le habia picado para invitarlo al Gran Prix, pero sabía que, aunque hubiera ido de todas formas, el que lo invitara personalmente sería bastante especial para él, además, como recordó, debía demostrarle que podía llegar ser el mejor del mundo y también estaba el pequeño deseo de humillar al cerdo frente a él.

—¡Ahí estaré!— fue lo último que escucho.

~El guardián de Yurio~

* * *

Esto es algo que salió de la noche a la mañana, se metió fuerte en mi cabeza y no salió asta que estuviera completo.

Al principio pensaba en hacer que Jack solamente cuidara de Yuri debido a una promesa o algo a si, pero conforme iba escribiendo me di cuenta que Yuri no seria de los que, a su edad, siguieran creyendo en los guardianes por lo que debía haber un motivo por el cual aun pudiera ver a Jack. Asi fue como surgió la relación padre e hijo, pensé que si Yurio tenia parte espíritu corriendo dentro de sí, le seria imposible dejar de ver a Jack o cualquier otro espíritu.

Toda la narración de Jack fue algo que surgió por su cuenta, no estaba previsto, conforme escribía las explicaciones de Jack para no regresar me di cuenta que hacían falta datos, se estaba volviendo una explicación simple que cualquiera diría para justificar ese tipo de ausencia, por lo que al tratar de mejorarlo fue como surgió esa historia.

Considerando el carácter de Yurio me di cuenta que una conversación de ese tipo no seria nada fácil, por lo que trate de asemejarme lo suficiente a como actuaria a se tipo de escenario mientras a la vez trataba de darle un lado vulnerable pues al fin de cuentas Yuri sigue siendo un niño, un niño que confrontaba a su padre debido a su ausencia y que se enteraba de verdades que nunca espero.

Su relación era bastante frágil debido a las mentira y verdades no dicha, por eso es que, a pesar de que Yuri se entero finalmente de la verdad, tomaría mucho tiempo para que finalmente pudieran tratarse como padre e hijo. Su relación en este momento podría considerarse la de simples conocidos, lo cual para ellos era mejor que lo que anteriormente tenían.

Gracias por leer...


End file.
